dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Tarble
|japanese = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = Freeza's Army |previous affiliation2 = Saiyan Royal Family |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Gure |previous partner = |headquarters= Tech-Tech |manga debut = Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= OVA2 |game debut= Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 |family = * Vegeta (Father) * Vegeta (Brother) * Gure (Wife) * Bulma (Sister-in-Law) * Trunks (Nephew) * Bra (Niece) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Round Spaceship * Scouter }} is a pure-blooded Saiyan born on Vegeta and a member of the Saiyan Royal Family. Tarble is the youngest child of the former King Vegeta and the estranged younger brother of prince Vegeta. Background Tarble was sent to distant star system at some undisclosed time by his father King Vegeta, because of his weak combat capability. Tarble at some point after married Gure. On August 18, Age 778 Tarble was subtly mentioned indirectly as being a potential candidate of being the sixth Saiyan that can be used for the Super Saiyan God ritual.Dragon Ball Z: God and God''Although this is not fully confirmed outright, it is the only plausible position given that Vegeta has only been confirmed of having one brother in ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!!. Personality Tarble unlike various Saiyans seems to be more passive and courteous, which he showed when first reuniting with his elder brother Vegeta. Tarble's personality is much more gentle than his fellow Saiyans. Appearance Tarble has subtle resemblance to his elder brother's facial features. This includes various of his facial expression resemble that of his brother, Vegeta. His hair was a bit lighter than Vegeta, which was colored spiky hair with two bangs in the middle of his forehead. The hair is styled upwards towards his left shoulder. Due, to being a Saiyan he has thickened eyebrows and monkey tail that each Saiyan from the 7th Universe possesses at birth. Tarble is much shorter than most Saiyans, where he is dwarfed by other pure-breed Saiyans such as Son Gokū and Vegeta. In his only appearance he sported an early version of the Fighting Jacket, with brown shoulder pads, white gloves and boots with the same color of brown on the tip of the boots, as well as a azure colored Scouter on his left eye. Abilities Vegeta notes that Tarble was sent to another remote star, due to his weak combat capability. Although this being the case as a Saiyan Tarble was born with a tail giving him access to the Great Monkey Transformation. However he was no match for the likes of Avo and Cado who had the same Fighting Strength of Freeza. Part in the Story Creation and Conception Trivia * Tarble and his brother's names are puns on the word |ベジタブル|Bejitaburu}}. * Tarble is the only living Saiyan after the Saiyan Arc — even shown from other Universes — who has retained their tail. Notes & References Notes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Extraterrestrials Category:OVA-only characters